The Power of Goodbye
by Perdedor721
Summary: {Ch.2 is Guy's song} This story is a collection of my song-fics that all are related and there eventually will be one for every duck and will end with a reunion. R&R No the best a sum. obviously
1. In this diary By Ataris

A/N.: Hey Guys!! Please review.  
  
Connie's POV  
"Damn it," I groaned, extending my fingers just a little further. "Come on." The shirt I was reaching for in my closet was just a little away. "Gotcha." I grasped it before falling off of my stool and bringing down a bunch of boxes with it. "Nice one," I whispered, pushing the junk that now surrounded me away until I laid hands on a small book with little blue spirals on the front and the bigs lets. 'Keep out!' scribbled across it.  
  
I sat back down in the junk and opened to the first few pages. It was my diary from back at Eden Hall. The pages consisted of random thoughts of Guy, the ducks, hockey, family and... the best summer of my life.  
  
Here in this diary I write you visions of my summer It was the best I ever had There were choruses and sing alongs And that unspoken feeling of knowing That right now is all that matters  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
The ducks had all decided to stay in Minnesota for the summer and my house for the night since my parents were out of town. At that very moment we were all sprawled around the TV with chips, sodas, and a bunch CD's and movies. We had a little 'Wheel in the Sky' by Journey cranking out my small CD player in the corner when Averman began going through my movie collection.  
  
"I love this movie!" He yelped holding up 'The Lost Boys.'  
  
"Me too!" Julie exclaimed. "Keefer is so hot."  
  
"I know!" Averman yelled, getting the eye from a few of the ducks. "What, you don't like rice? Tell me Michael, how could a billion Chinese people be wrong?"  
  
Julie laughed while the rest of us stared at them. "Something I could never stomach about Santa Carla... all the damn vampires. That movie is the greatest."  
  
"No the greatest movie is Stage Coach!" Dwayne laughed.  
  
Everyone looked at him. "What the hell is Stagecoach?" Portman asked. He grabbed a handful of chips while Dwayne explained.  
  
"That doesn't sound so great..." Guy began, but was cut off by Dwayne.  
  
"You might need me and this here Winchester, Curley."  
  
"Dwayne, honey, that doesn't even make sense and isn't that movie from like the 1920s?" I asked. Dwayne looked downtrodden and went back to quoting the movie ignoring my comment.  
  
"I think that Star Wars takes the cake," Charlie said, standing up off the ground.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaargh!" Fulton quoted Chewbacca's line.  
  
"He made a fair move. Screaming about it can't help you," Portman stood beside Fulton with his hands on his hips.  
  
"Let him have it. It's not wise to upset a wookie," Charlie said in return.  
  
"I'm gonna stop you right there," Goldberg leaned back in his chair. "You've got the wrong space movie.. Star TREK... Trek the Movie."  
  
"Oh God, no Goldberg please." I begged. "Guys isn't it sad that you all watch those movies so much that you could rein act scenes."  
  
"Don't give me that," Guy shook his head.  
  
"What?"  
  
He sighed knowing exactly which movie I could recite every line and act every scene to. "Wendy Darling, light of my life..." Guy started and motioned for me to finish.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt ya. You didn't let me finish my sentence. I said, I'm not going to hurt ya. I'm just going to bash your brains in bash 'em right the fuck in." I smiled and grabbed some more chips while Averman pretended to be a vampire and Julie shot him down, Portman and Fulton got into a lightsavers battle, Dwayne galloped around on an imaginary horse, Goldberg was talking about contacting other worlds or something, and Guy and I began the scene on the stairs in the Shining when Adam stood up on the couch along with Kenny, Luis, and Russ.  
  
"They're here," they all said at once before a roar of laughter broke out around the room.  
  
~Flashback ends~  
  
I smiled, turning the pages leting all the memories come back and realizing that it was so much better growing up then being grown up. Growing up she had friends, a great boyfriend, and something to look forward to everyday, but know nothing exciting ever happened anymore. I pushed those thoughts away and went on reading the diary.  
  
All the nights we stayed up talking Listening to 80's songs And quoting lines from all those movies That we love It still brings a smile to my face  
  
I guess when it comes down to it Being grown up isn't half as fun as growing up These are the best days of our lives The only thing that matters is just following your heart And eventually you'll finally get it right  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"Are you sure this is legal?" I asked Portman, who in return gace me a sarcastic look.  
  
"I know this isn't legal. Now shut up before we get caught." I ducked lower as Fulton ran through the fence. One by one we were sneaking into a hotel swimming pool.  
  
"Go Connie," Portman pushed me through the small opening. I walked to the side of the pool, trying to make it look as natural as I could. Portman soon entered, meaning we'd all made it in.  
  
"Hey guys let's play chicken!" Portman yelled after a while and grabbed Julie and placed her on his shoulders.  
  
Guy smiled as I climbed up on his shoulders and he stumbled forward towards Julie and Portman. I grabbed Julie's hand and pushed on her. Julie pushed back. Guy's arms tightened around my thighs as I leaned forward.  
  
"Cons! Stop leaning!" Guy yelled up at me. "I'm gonna--" was the last thing I heard before I hit the water.  
  
"WE WIN!" Julie was chanting when I came up from the water.  
  
"Hey you kids, let me see your hotel passes," a man stood at the side of the pool looking down at us.  
  
"Yea, hold on," Adam said, getting out of the pool and walking over to a random chair with clothes on it. He waved his hand at us telling us to go. The rest of us took of out the front gate. We heard a shrill scream and Adam came booking around the corner.  
  
"RUN!" He yelled at us as the manager followed us until we reached the end of the street. We ended up at a place with a bunch of trucks parked at it.. more commonly known as the truck stop at 2051 Riverside Rd. That place became our weekly hang out where we camped out on many occasions.  
  
The last nigh of summer rolled around and we were the parking lot of the truck stop when Goldberg pulled out a bunch of fireworks and Kenny pulled out a his trusty lighter. "Fireworks anyone?" We lit those babies up until late hours of the night, there bright colors clashing against the night sky all the while sipping on Cherry cokes and eventually retiring to the hard ground.  
  
Summers came and went-- none quite the same-- as well as Senior year. I loaded the bus that was picking me up the good old truck stop to take me off to college. Quickly, I turned to all the ducks and gave them all a big hug. That's the day childhood ended and adult life began.  
Smiling I stepped onto the bus and waved, whispering, "Goodbye 2051 Riverside."  
  
Breaking into hotel swimming pools And wreaking havoc on our world Hanging out at truck stops Just to pass the time The black tops singing me to sleep  
  
Lighting fireworks in parking lots Illuminate the blackest nights Cherry cokes under this moonlit summer sky 2015 Riverside, it's time to say goodbye  
  
Get on the bus, it's time to go Being grown up isn't half as fun as growing up These are the best days of our lives The only thing that matters is just following your heart And eventually you'll finally get it right  
  
(Get it right)  
  
Being grown up isn't half as fun as growing up These are the best days of our lives The only thing that matters is just following your heart And eventually you'll finally get it right  
  
I closed the diary and finished gathering my things for my trip to Minnesota. Quickly I got in my car and hurried to the airport. After reading that diary I had the sudden urge to see the ducks... especially Guy. 


	2. Don't Happen Twice

A/n.: PLEASE REVIEW!!  
  
Don't Happen Twice By: The unbelievably hot Kenny Chesney  
  
~*~*~*Guy's P.O.V. ~*~*~*  
  
I sat in the airport on a rather uncomfortable chair waiting for her arrival. I checked my watch 9:11 a.m. A girl with flowing brown hair stepped out of the portal. Her eyes wondered around the room. When she found me she dropped her bags and came running over to me. I yanked her into a hug and spun her in a circle.  
"I've missed you so much," she smiled as I placed her on the ground. "So much for keeping in touch." She grabbed her bags, but not before hugging me again. "God it's been forever."  
We walked out to my car, she hopped in, and we sped off to Eden Hall, where the reunion for the ducks was being held.  
I turned the radio on and 'Me and Bobby McGee' came on. She smiled and looked at me from the corner of her eye. A smile spread across my face and we both broke into a fit of laughter.  
  
I haven't seen you in forever,  
Aw but you haven't changed a bit,  
You didn't think that I'd remember,  
How could I forget?  
  
*FB*  
I knocked on her dorm door at 11:30 one Friday night. The door flew open and there was Connie. I handed her a single rose and kissed her lips lightly.  
A few minutes later we found our selves on the cliff that over looks all of Minneapolis, our favorite place to be. The lights of the city shimmered in the clear September night. Connie sat on the hood of my car tapping her fingers on the windshield as I cranked up the radio. I crawled up on the hood of the car and rested my head on her stomach. She stroked my hair gently.  
"They're beautiful," Connie yawned, referring to the stars that where twinkling in the sky.  
"Make a wish," I pointed at a shooting star that was flashing across the midnight black sky. She grabbed my hand and squeezed it tight with her other hand stilling combing threw my hair.  
"Freedom's just another word for nothing left to lose. Nothing ain't worth nothing, but it's free--" The man on the radio sang. Connie joined in with her out of key singing.  
"Feeling good was easy when Bobby sang the blues and buddy that was something-something- something for me," she screamed. The verses came and she stopped singing. She hummed and swayed back and forth.  
"That was beautiful Cons."  
"Thank you," she giggled. "Hey Guy, look what I got." Connie pulled out a tall bottle of pink strawberry wine and two Dixie cups. The cork popped off just missing my head. I sat up as she poured me a cup. She curled up in my arms and I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her head.  
"I wish tonight would never end," Cons whispered in my ear lightly kissing it and then moving down my neck. I caught her head in my hands and lifted it up to my mouth. Her kiss was tender and sweet and I didn't want it to end just like she didn't want the night to end. Connie fell asleep in my arms and I was just about to doze off when I heard a near my church's bell toll 3.  
"Holy shit!" I yelped, sliding out from under Connie and off the car.  
  
"Guy? What are you doing?" Connie propped herself up on an elbow.  
"We gotta get back to Eden Hall," I exclaimed. She grasped my arm and yanked me back up onto the car. She rolled onto me and kissed me. A sly smile grew on her face as she slid her hand down my chest and to the button on my pants.  
  
*FB ends*  
  
We sang Bobby McGee on the hood of my car,  
Made a wish on every star,  
In that clear September sky.  
One bottle of wine,  
and two Dixie cups.  
Three A.M. I fell in love,  
For the first time in my life.  
Oh that's somethin' that just don't happen twice.  
  
To this day I still taste that first kiss,  
How I prayed it wouldn't end,  
and in a way seeing you like this,  
I guess it never really did.  
  
We were just a few miles from Eden Hall when the song ended and she grabbed the steering wheel. She turned onto the cliff where I put my foot on the brake. Connie pulled the lever on my seat, making my seat recline back. She hopped over the seat and stratled my body.  
"And buddy that was good enough for me," she sang quietly. She kissed my lips softly.  
"I've missed you Connie Moreau," I whispered, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.  
"I've missed you, too," I pulled her into a hug. "Good enough for me and Bobby McGee," I murmured in her ear kissing it lightly. "I want this moment to last forever." That same sly smile grew on her face and I kissed the same girl I'd always been in love with.  
  
Yeah we fell in love,  
Oh that's something that just don't happen twice. 


End file.
